Vanilla Cake
Character Info His name is Vanilla Cake (or Vanilla for short). He is a lot like Nonny except for a few differences. His best friends are Choco Cream and Cinnamon Buns. His main love interest is Sugar Pie. He is currently 5 and is a Legendary Bubble Guppy. Looks Guppy form Vanilla looks like Nonny except: *His hair is chocolate brown. *His eyes are brown. *His tail is solid brown. *His goggles are a pale yellow color. *He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a single black stripe. * He has normal ears like the others, but his head looks slightly larger. humanoid form PowerpuffGrils Personality Vanilla is the toughest legendary guppy ever lived. He is mostly a rough-playing and a short-tempered little boy. He often uses advanced attacks, and they're even a bit stronger than the other CandyCakes. Vanilla loves a good battle, and absolutely dislikes to admit his defeat. He's more likely to get swept up in the battle than not fight along. He gets angry easily, is very rowdy, and often makes an angry or irritated face to show this in terms of being hot-tempered. Physical activities make Vanilla a lot more active, as he'd rather use his attacks to take down monsters than weapons. Despite this, he slowly calms down. Relationship Lolipop Pops Lolipop and Vanilla aren't as close as friends. Vanilla sometimes annoys her with his temper. Their bonding isn't very good because of this. Despite this, they slowly get better with each other. Blueberry Jam Vanilla and Blueberry are great friends. Vanilla tends to "make" Blueberry a bit assertive and both would play rough. Choco Cream Vanilla and Choco do get along well. They enjoy having fun and roughhouse. Cinnamon Buns While Vanilla and Cinnamon do not bond well, they slowly accept each other. Sugar Pie Vanilla is like a BBBF (Big Brother Best Friends) to Sugar. They get along well despite the fact that they don't talk to each other much. Voice Actor *Elizabeth Daily (Seasons 1-present) *Richard Ian Cox (Jupiter Kids films) Trivia *His Swarming Cakes orbs are white. *Vanilla resembles the element of bravery. *Vanilla's Sweetie Mark is a vanilla cake pop. *Minus the white shirt and the brown tail, Vanilla Cake closely resembles Arbiminak. *Vanilla is shown to have a happy side in episodes like The Grand Gold Trophy, The Christmas Wish, and Share Or No Share, but later does smile as he eases through and through. *In his early development, Vanilla is a blonde blue-eyed CandyCake like Sugar and his goggles are really pale gray. *Vanilla is the only CandyCake to have a matching hair, eye, and tail color. *Vanilla rarely worries about getting injured when battling. He often just gets into the fight. *Vanilla is thought to be the most hot-tempered CandyCake, until he began to slowly calm down. *He was the first and only CandyCake to wear goggles until Snicker came along. The only time he doesn't wear them, so far is when he goes to sleep. * Like Blueberry, he rarely smiles, but later eases out. Usually, he has an angry expression, or simply breaks into a frightening temper, but begins to chill out. * Vanilla is the loudest CandyCake Guppy, usually when furious. * His name is "Hot Fudge" in the UK Dub. In the British dub, his name is "Pound Cake". * Despite being a male character, Vanilla's name sounds a bit feminine. * He has a similar personality to the Powerpuff Girl Buttercup and Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony. * For Halloween, he's dressed as a king. * He has made one absence - Out Noble Manta Ray. * Sugar hugs him in My New Officer. Category:Males Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Legendaries Category:Characters Category:Brown-Eyed Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Flight Category:Brown-Haired Characters Category:CandyCakes